Things really DO change
by AccordionPlayingHamsterLover
Summary: Terra is free from her statue. But she finds that things are very different from when she was a Titan. Guest starrin the NEW Teen Titans from the comics! BBXRAE Eventually and hints of Terra bashing! T for future swearing. R and R, and flame away! Done.
1. Awakened and Confused

Man, I hate college work. Anyway, here I am, trying to start up a new story. Im pretty much making the comic book titans meet the TV show Terra, having her wake up when the New Titans are living in the tower. (Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin (new one, Tim not Dick)Miss Martian, Kid Devil, Ravager, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash (Bart, not Wally)...That all I can be bothered to write for lol)

I might as well do a name list;

Beast Boy- Gar/Garfield

Cyborg - Vic/Victor

Robin - Tim

Miss Martian - M'Gan/Megan

Kid Devil - Eddie

Ravager - Rose

Wonder Girl - Cassie

Kid Flash - Bart/Bartholomew

Sorry if I've put this in the wrong category, I wasn't sure. If it should be moved to 'Comics' please let me know.

Enjoy!!

**Things really DO change**

Inside a dark, desolate cave lay something very special. Something that had once been loved and mourned over, but now stood forgotten. The only indications of care or affection were the spider webs that wove their way around it, intricately woven in delicate patterns around its frame. This thing was a statue. But this was not a normal, everyday statue. Inside this statue lay a young woman. A woman who had done some horrible things.

Terra was her name. She had been a Teen Titan, a geomancer, a friend to many and more than a friend to one. She had been welcomed to their close knit community with open arms, doubted by only one who had problems with trust. She was invited to their home, given a room and given friendship. She even had the affection of a certain green boy. But Terra was paranoid, easily led, scared. She feared betrayal from her new friends. She feared rejection. So she betrayed them.

She fought them, left them to die, destroyed the city she'd called home. She let the boy who cared so deeply for her fall without a care. She joined a man so ruthless and evil that even his own son hated him. But her conscience and care for her friends was too great. She betrayed her master, betrayed he who made her betray. And the consequences of her actions led to her imprisonment inside this stone tomb. Inside, she grew, she felt. But she was not to be held captive for much longer.

***********************************************************************************************

"Are..you sure you can do this, Raven?" Beast Boy asked hesitantly. He stared up at the face of the girl he'd loved long ago. Now Raven sat in front of him, legs crossed, spell-book open to the page she needed.

"It should work, Garfield. I've been studying this spell for some time now, and it seems to be appropriate for releasing her without any damage to her body."

He looked down at her, feelings of gratitude and warmth rushing up in him. He noticed Raven smile and wanted to laugh; she could feel what he was feeling. But amongst his happiness hid another emotion.

"I didnt mean that, Raven. You hated her, we all know that. Are you sure you can bring yourself to get her out of this statue?"

Raven uncrossed her legs and stood up. Her long, blue/black hair fell down to her waist and she walked up to Gar. He had grown a few inches taller than her and she craned her neck to look up at him.

"I am not doing this for me, and you know that Gar. I am indifferent to whether I ever see her again or not." She sighed and looked down. "But I cannot be indifferent to another life, no matter who it belongs to. Shes still alive in there, always feeling fear and sadness. I have a way to release her from her bounds and, even if I regret it, I will do it."

Gar looked down and smiled. _And this girl thinks shes evil? Shes an angel!_

Raven looked up and smiled. "Im a dark angel if anything." She said, walking back to sit cross legged in front of the statue. Garfield blushed. _Crap. She can read minds, why do I always forget she can read minds?!?_

"Maybe you forget cause it has nothing to do with tofu? Now please, no more thinking or talking. I need to concentrate."

He stood silently in the background, watching Raven wave her arms slowly in the air, as if she was practicing kung fu. He sighed and tried not to think, but so many thoughts flooded his mind. Terra was coming back but did he want her to be more than a friend again? He had gotten over her. He was 18 now, as was Raven, so it had been....5 years? He watched Ravens hands slowly turning black, certain that her eyes were now shining with the purest white. She really was an angel. She was bringing back someone she despised, she might as well be bringing back Trigon, yet she wasn't fussed by it. She was just doing it anyway, regardless of what she felt. He remembered back to when he and Raven had dated, just a few short years ago. He had been happier then ever, he'd been with the beautiful angel in front of him. He watched her encase the statue in black energy and thought _Why did I leave her?_

The statue began to crack open. Raven jumped up and ran to Gar. "Quick, change into a bird, we need to get up high" She yelled, floating up as she spoke. He changed into a raven, his favourite bird, and flew up next to her."Phew, close one" he chuckled. (A/N; Im going by the comics mostly on these two and BB can talk in animal form.)

Raven turned to him sadly. "To answer your question, you left me because you want to play the field, remember? You didn't want a commitment."

Gar stared down at the statue, guilt rising. _I wish I didn't think so loud_

The statue exploded and jagged shards of rock flew towards where Gar had just been pair were safe, only a few stray rocks heading their way which were easily deflected. The flew down, walking hesitantly towards the statue. In its place stood a beautiful blond teenager, wearing clothes too small for her. She winced against the dust in her eyes, then stared down at the couple in front of her.

"B...Beast Boy? Raven?" She muttered, a grin sliding onto her face. Garfield remembered what Terra was like and braced himself for impact. He wasn't proved wrong as Terra flung herself into his arms.

"Im back!! Im out of that statue!! I knew you'd save me Beast Boy!!" She squealed happily.

"Er...dont thank me Terra, thank Raven. She found the spell and got you free."

Terra turned to the empath, who stood with her hands behind her back. She was biting back jealousy, seeing Terra in Gars arms, and smiling rather pleasantly at her. Gar was shocked, but by now he knew Raven well enough to know when a smile was fake. He mouthed 'Thank you' to her and her smile became more genuine. Terra gave her a cursory glance before turning back to Gar.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't have even looked if it wasn't for you! You saved me!"

He winced and smiled apologetically at Raven. She simply rolled her eyes, Terras hatred didnt matter to her. "Right, lets get you to the tower so you can change into something more...appropriate. Raven, will you do the honours?" Gar said. Raven, keeping the smile plastered onto her face walked over. Terra clung to Gars side fiercely as he put an arm round Ravens shoulders. Terra seethed with jealousy and Raven felt it. She turned to her and said "We all have to be touching so I can teleport us outta here." She glared at Raven and turned away.

Gar was shocked to hear a voice in his head, familiar but not his own. _I wont touch her, but if Rose wants to do something Im not going to stop her. _He looked at Raven and saw her eyes glaring at Terra while her smile became a little more evil. She had sent that telepathically. Damn, she was funny when she was being mean.

He bit back a chuckle and black energy enveloped them. The re-emerged in the common room of titans tower, which had remained pretty much the same for years.

"Hey guys!!!" Terra yelled as soon as they landed. "Im back! Terras come home!!"

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Thanks to Thowell3 who let me spot that I'd made things a little unclear. If you're not sure, Raven and Beast Boy are not dating right now. They were previously but had broken up._

_Hope that makes things a little easier. Next chapter tomorrow; Terra meets the new Titans!_


	2. New faces and old memories

_Ok, a lotta long winded introductions coming up, this is just to introduce the New Titans to any non-comic reading fans. I'll be writing some stuff for them, but not that much. Anyway, enjoy!_

_"Terras Home!"_

Cyborg walked into the room and smiled at her. He was now about 23 and his body was more silver than blue. He looked his age, but he was still good old Cyborg. Then Robin came in. Terra stared in confusion at him, before turning to Beast Boy.

"Thats not Robin! Wheres the real Robin?!"

Tim smiled and plopped onto a couch, facing the confused geomancer. "Im the new Robin. Dick Grayson, the original Robin, has grown up. Hes become Nightwing. I wouldn't expect you to know all this, being in a cave for 5 years. Im Tim by the way."

Terra stared at Tim, trying to figure out if he was joking. This wasn't right, it was supposed to be 6 titans, the 5 originals and her. Well, maybe 5 including her if Raven would finally leave for good. She heard the door and was stunned by what met her eyes. A group of teenagers walked in and crowded round her, excited and chatty. These weren't the Titans she remembered. These must be....the New Titans.

"Is this it? Is this Terra, Gar? Is she real?" A boy in a yellow spandex suit with a lightning design whizzed around her, studying her at every angle. Beast Boy laughed and grabbed him by the arms as he whizzed by.

"Leave her alone Bart. Shes probably confused enough by your face!" A young blonde teenager laughed and walked over. She was wearing a red top with a gold design on it. "Hi, Im Wonder Girl, but you can call me Cassie."

"Nice introduction Cass, bet she feels like shes meeting the pope." A sarcastic girl with pure white hair muttered. She was wearing a scale like suit and a white eyepatch over one eye. Cassie glared at her as she walked over. "Im Ravager, Rose Wilson to everyone important."

Terra glared at her at the girl. "Wilson? Your Slades daughter?"

"Yep, and Wonder Wannabe never lets me live it down. Im so sorry someone else didn't impregnate my mummy." She growled, before taking a place on the couch. The next to introduce himself was a teenager with flame red skin. His hair was also pure white and long. His eyes glowed yellow, like hers when she was using her powers. He had horns, a tail, and webs under his arms like wings. He looked like a demon. She turned to Raven quickly before turning back. 'Is this her kid or something?' The devil boy noticed the glance and blushed, making his skin a slightly deeper red.

"Er, Im not a demon if thats what you're thinking. My names Kid Devil, or Eddie to the ladies." He said, aiming the last part at Ravager. She rolled her eyes but smirked all the same.

The last titan up was a green girl, her skin the same colour as Beast hair was flaming red and she wore a sailors top with a red x across it. She walked up and offered her hand. "Hi, Im Miss Maritan, my real name is M'Gan. Nice to meet you....er....."

"Hi, Im Terra." She said, offering her hand. 'Wait, why is my arm longer?' she thought, staring down at her hands. 'And am I taller?'

Raven stopped talking to Tim and looked at Terra. " I can hear what you're thinking Terra. You've been in that statue for 5 years. Your body was bound in the shape of a 13 year old girl that whole time, until I performed the spell. It released you from the statue while also allowin your body to grow to its proper size in an instant. Thats why the statue exploded."

Terra glared at Raven and growled "Get out of my head, witch." In a flash, Rose was up and behind her, holding a sword to her neck. Everyone simply watched; they knew Rose didn't attack other titans without a good reason.

"Temper temper. You should be a little more grateful to our resident empath, Terra. If it weren't for her, you'd still be stuck in a stone waiting to start your puberty. Now, a little respect or I'll have to remove your pretty little voicebox."

Gar tried to contain his smirk. Terra had yet to learn about Rose's insane temper. He got the feeling Terra would be a little more careful about what she said about Raven in front of her from now on. He let go of Bart, who proceeded to shoot in front if the tv, and took a seat next to Raven and Tim.

"Same old Terra, huh?" He muttered, just loud enough for Raven to hear. She rolled her eyes.

"Yep, what a joy it is having her back." She replied, sarcasm dripping from her words.

They laughed and, for one brief moment, they locked their gaze. Gar was reminded how beautiful she was, how smart and funny and caring. Raven gazed back, thinking about how sweet and loving Gar was. They stared at each other and, for that brief moment, they wondered whether they could ever be what they were again. If they could ever be a 'we' or an 'us' like they were before.

Their moment was interrupted by Terra diving into Gars arms.

"I never got to say how much I missed you, Beast Boy. I really appreciate everything you did. I knew you still loved me."

With those last words, Terra forced her lips onto Gars. Raven watched, her heart shattering into two. She fought back tears and looked away. 'Of course, he isn't mine anymore. I had my shot.' She stopped herself reading his thoughts, not wanting to know how much he cared for this betrayer.

Before she could compose herself completely, a red siren went off. On the screen appeared a video link of Dr Light attacking a curtains store.

"Just when I thought I wouldn't see any action!" Rose yelled, and ran out, followed by the other Titans. Terra leapt off Gar and followed suit, leaving Gar alone in the common room. He changed into a bird and followed slowly behind. He had too many thoughts to deal with in his head.

'I used to love that girl. I used to think the world of her. She was everything. I loved Raven too, but I didn't want to be tied down so young. I lost both of them. Suddenly, the one I didn't give up comes back and kisses me. It should be a dream come true. So why, when she was kissing me, was I wishing she was Raven?!?'

***********************************************************************************************

_Hehe, had to have Terra make the first move, I want Gar to be innocent in this. If you can't already tell, Raven and Gar are still completely in love with each other. But neither of them have realised it yet. Will Terra driving a wedge between them?_

_Chapter 3 up soon; Battle with the new, improved, Dr Light!!_


	3. Hostages and Hugs

_Sorry the last chapter was a bit lacking, I've been under quite a bit of stress lately. I'll try to stuff this chapter full of action packed fluffy goodness!_

Suzy was just a normal little girl. She was short, had blonde pigtails and wanted a pony more than loved pink, starwberry was her favourite flavour ice cream and she had a cat named Chips. But one fateful day, she was more than a little girl. She was watched by millions of people on their TV's. She was loved all over, everyone wanting nothing but the best for her. She was a national treasure and everyone prayed and hoped that she would be around for many, many years to come.

One day, Suzy wasn't just a little girl. She was a hostage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy! Mommy, help me!!" The voice of a frigtened, innocent child rang out across Jump City. She was being held by a man in a ridiculous outfit, who held a large gun to her temples.

"Silence, child. You will be quiet or I will quiet you." He muttered. Suzy choked back her sobs. She was young, but she knew not to aggravate a bad man. He smirked and watched the street. Cameras where everywhere, but that wasn't what he was interested in. Any second now....

The Titans hurtled round the corner. They were prepared for anything, anything at all. But this was the one thing they had never expected. They stopped immediatly and stood a few metres from the madman, shock written all over thier faces.

"This isn't right, I thought he was harmless" Terra gasped, staring at the silently sobbing girl being held captive. Ravager growled and had to stop herself from whipping out her own gun. Seeing a man using a girl as a hostage made her sick and, oddly, reminded her of her father.

"What is this light?Using a child this time?" Tim yelled. Doctor Light turned to the Titans , grinning darkly.

"Ah, nice to see you Titans. Now, I have a few demands. If you fail to meet them, then this little girl is going to end up spread across the city in different pieces."

Raven held her head in her hands. The girl was silent on the outside, not a gasp or cry to be heard. But in her head, she was shrieking. _'Please help me! I want my mommy! I dont want to be near the bad man! Hes going to hurt me! Oh, please please help me!'_

Raven cried out and dropped to her knees, cradling her head in her hands. Eddie was the first next to her, kneeling down beside her. Gar appeared on her other side, protectively placing an arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him. Naturally, while the other Titans watched Doctor Light to make sure he wasn't going to hurt the girl, Terra rushed over next to Gar and hugged his side. He half heartedly placed his other hand on her shoulder, his eyes never leaving Ravens shivering form.

"Raven? Hey, Rae Rae? Whats wrong?" Eddie said softly. Raven looked up, her glowing white eyes full of tears. Eddies glowing yellow eyes widened in shock. He'd never seen her cry before.

"Its the child, Kid Devil. Shes so scared, so very very scared. I can feel every ounce of her fear. Its....crushing my heart Eddie."

Terra snorted. _Attention seeking witch_, she thought angrily. _Raven's just making this all up so Beast Boy would pay attention to her. Why else would he be that nice to her? _Raven looked up, hearing this all in between frightened screams in her mind, to see Terra sneering. Gar noticed where Raven was looking and turned too, but by then Terra had hidden her hatred behind a false look of concern.

"Is the witch done throwing a strop? Would you like to hear my demands, or would you like to give the bad news to this girls mother that her daughter died while you were comforting an overdramatic demon?"

Terra smiled internally. _I could like this guy._

Raven stood shakily up, with help from Gar and Eddie. Light grinned and turned to Suzy. "It seems you wont die today after all. Pity, I do like to see a lovely young girl plastered across the town. Ah well, another day."

The titans angrily watched on. Doctor Light licked his lips and leered at the titans. He spotted Terra staring at him. 'Oh ho, yum yum, whos the newbie?'

Terra gasped and tried to hide behind Gar. _What the hell?!? When'd he get so creepy?!_

"All the ladies, step forward." He yelled to the Titans. Terras eye glowed yellow, Cyborg looked ready to go insane and Rose reached for her gun and sword.

Raven, however, stared at him dead in the eyes. His thoughts flooded her mind. Most were disgusting, demeaning and horrific in ways unimaginable, and they were aimed towards all the female titans. One thought shined through the smut. _' I know you can hear me, witch. Tell them to obey or the child...well....'_

A vivid image filled her head; Suzy running away, tears streaming from her eyes as Light carefully aimed his gun at her, aiming directly between her long blonde pigtails, into the back of her head as his finger slowly tightened on the trigger....

"NOOOO!!" Raven screamed. The titans whirled round to stare at her. Terra was tempted to slap her, but Rose, Cassie and M'Gan rushed over.

"We...we must do what he says. If we dont he...he'll kill the girl. We must obey."

The girls looked at each other. Terra, of course, was the first to pipe up. "Who put you in charge? How do you know what hes going to do?"

"Beacuse the witch can see what Im thinking. She knows what will happen if you dont comply. Step forward, ladies"

Cassie, Raven and M'Gan all stepped forward. Rose was less willing, but stepped forward as well. Terra looked around at all the guys. Cyborg and Tim were whispering rapidly, trying to formulate a plan. Bart was watching, gobsmacked. Eddie was angrily looking from Rose to Light and back. She looked towards Gar, and saw him staring at Raven, a weird look in his eyes. She stepped forwards, expecting him to rush forward and pull her back. He didn't.

"Ah ladies, you are too kind. Im sure this young girl is thrilled, aren't you sweetie?" He purred. Suzy allowed a small whimper to escape her lips. Light pushed her aside and started walking towards Terra, his eyes filled with hatred and lust. Raven knew his thoughts and, despite everything, felt sorry for Terra. No-one deserves what he had in mind.

"Well, blondie, you gonna tell me your name?" He growled, aiming the gun at her head.

"Its Terra, Doctor Fruitloop. Why dont you just crawl back into your hole and leae us alone?"

Light reached out and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. He kept the gun aimed at her as he leaned in and licked her neck. Terra bit back the urge to puke as she felt his tounge travel down her neck. Suddenly he was biting her, hard. She felt blood rush to the surface and screamed.

"Why would I do that, dear Terra?" He muttered evilly "The funs just begun."

"NOW!!!"

Terra heard a yell behind her. She saw a yellow blur rush between her and Doctor Light, followed by Bart yelling "Got it!". Doctor Light pointed his empty hand at her head. He whirled round to see Bart dangling his gun from his middle finger, laughing.

Terras eyes glowed yellow and she muttered into Lights ear, "You're gonna regret what you just did."

The titans all sprung into action. Light was flung into the air by a giant stone pillar appearing from below him. Raven rushed to Terra and gently placed her glowing blue hands onto Terras neck. Within seconds, the wound was healed. Terra didn't have time for a sarcastic thanks, cause Raven had already flown away. She watched as she lifted Eddie up and heard them cry "1,2,3, NOW!"

Ravens soul self shot out, encasulating Doctor Light. Eddies eyes glowed brighter and a line of fire flew from his mouth. She heard Light screaming. The rest of the titans surrounded her, watching the spectacle.

"Isn't anyone gonna stop them?! The witch could kill someone!!" Terra shrieked. Gar walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, suddenly not caring about whether or not Raven was here, he was paying attention to her.

Gar watched Raven wrapping her soulf self around that monster, anger filling him. Terra placed a hand over his, smiling. He looked down at her and returned her smile. "Dont worry Terra." He said "Thos two know what they're doing."

The titans watched on. Cassie and M'Gan had flown next to the two, watching and talking. "SURRENDER!" Rang across the city, a vocalisation from Ravens soul self.

"I...surrender...." Came from within as Light kneeled inside, boiling and tired.

Raven lowered him and Eddie stopped blowing fire towards him. He was taken away, angrily yelling "I will get revenge!!"

The titans all gathered round each other. Rose and Eddie hugged. Terra watched happily and turned towards Gar, expecting a hug as well.

What she saw was Beast Boy hugging Raven, both of them with tears in their eyes. Terras eyes turned yellow and she tried to hold back her anger. _Beast Boy is MINE!!_ she thought angrily, hoping the witch was reading her mind. _Stay away from him!! He loves me, not you!!!_

"Raven?" Gar said worriedly as Raven suddenly broke the hug and looked away. "What is it? Rae, are you ok?"

"You should go comfort Terra, shes been through a lot." Raven said before disappearing in a cloud of black.

Gar walked robotically to Terra. He didn't think about the hug he was given, the numerous kisses he was forced to accept, the constant babbling about Terras love for him. He didn't notice these things. All he cared about was where Raven had gone.

"Pizza, anyone?" Terra yelled. She was met with a cheer. "You picked a winner here, BB!" Bart yelled as they started towards the pizza place. He nodded.

_Yeah, I picked a winner. But I lost her. Again._

_***********************************************************************************************_

_There you go, hope that was enough for ya!_

_Next chapter; Terra threatens Raven! And not just in her mind this time!!_


	4. Threatened and Loved

_Sorry its late, been busy. As requested, I'll gradually reveal a little more about the new titans powers. So, enjoy!_

A dark circular room, littered with scented candles. Bookcases lining the walls, filled with the complete works of some of the finest authors of all time. Statues of the most beautiful yet horrible creatures in human imagination sat atop shelves. A large bed with an elegant bird shaped bedhead. A sanctuary. For a lonely woman.

Raven sat in the middle of her room, meditating in silence. She thought of Azarath, of her mother and....of Garfield. She sighed and allowed herself to float down to the floor. _Why am I not over him?_ She wondered sadly. _He has Terra now, I need to move on._

She sat on her bed and pulled a photo album from a shelf. Inside were the pictures of her with the Titans. The first picture showed her with Robin (Dick Grayson), Starfire, Cyborg, Kid Flash and Gar. She had looked so threatening, so unapproachable. Yet Gar was there, standing next to her with a hand on her shoulder, smiling his trademark toothy grin. She smiled a little and turned the page. Now she was with the new titans, back when she was bald. She had her hood pulled up, covering her eyes in shadow. Again, she looked frightening, unapproachable, evil. Yet Gar was still there, an arm around her shoulders, giving a thumbs up to the camera.

_Why was he never scared of me? _She asked herself, looking at her creepiness to his cheerful face, captured forever.

_Maybe because he loved you. Cause he LOVES you._

Raven sighed and turned the page. This picture hurt the most, yet it was her favourite. Raven and Gar were in the air, falling through fire about to enter the afterlife to save the earth. _(A/N Teen Titans #30, Lost and Found part 2. ^_^) _Raven had her arms linked around Gars neck and he had his around her waist. They were staring into each others eyes and apparently oblivious to the fiery hell they were descending into together. Security cameras had taken this pic and Raven had grabbed it straight away. It reminded her that she could love, and that someone would want to love her. She closed the book and a tear fell onto the cover.

_Why can't I just let him be happy with Terra? _Raven thought. Though she already knew the answer, even before the voice answered her.

_Because you know he loves you. And you still love him._

***********************************************************************************************

"Come on BB, I bet I can eat 20 pizzas before you can!!" Terra yelled. The Titans laughed and looked at Gar expectantly.

"Yeah, you probably could." He muttered, chewing slowly on a slice of veggie pizza. A silence fell over the titans; Gar was NEVER like this!

Eddie and Rose sat across the table, eating a flaming hot pizza. Rose was holding pizza slices on the end of her sword for Eddie to breathe fire on. Fascinated, and not wanting to deal with a moody Beast Boy, she asked "So, KD, what exactly are your powers?"

"Weeeelll, I can breathe fire." He demostrated by blowing a fwr flaming rings in the air. Rose took a cigarette a lit it from one of the rings. "Thanks, hottie." She said and he grinned.

"Errr....yeah, I've got super strength, super endurance, I can heal almost as fast as Bart with his heightened metabolism." He stopped to wink at Bart, who grinned back. "Annnd, I have retractable wings. I try to avoid using them though, they get tired real easy."

Terra lost interest quickly, all she'd really wanted to know was whether he shared any powers with Raven. "Sooo....you seem to get on well with the....telepath." Terra said in a sweet voice. Rose's eyes narrowed and Gars ears twitch. Eddie was thankful he was red or his blush would be noticeable.

"Yeah, me and Rae get on ok. Its kind of a 'same situation' thing. We're both mistaken for evil, both misunderstood, both hated but needed. We both want to do good. And we both love fire." He said.

Rose puffed her cigarette thoughtfully. _Doesn't sound to bad, plus we all know Ravens gaa-gaa for the walking bogey over there. Nah, its cool. _She stubbed it out and said aloud "Nice you found a friend like that, Ed." He turned to her, expecting a scowl but was greeted by a smile.

Terra, on the other hand, wasn't pleased. She'd wanted to embarrass him into admitting to loving Raven. She turned to Gar and was shocked to see him frowning. "Beast Boy? Sweetie, you OK?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. When he didn't do anything, she wrapped her arms around him. Nothing.

"What is it?!?" Terra yelled into his ear. He recoiled from her, clutching his head. "DAMMIT! Sensitive hearing, remember?!?" He roared. Terra yelled back at him. "Whats wrong?! Tell me, right now!!"

"I'M WORRIED ABOUT RAVEN, OK!?! YOU HAPPY NOW?!?" He screamed before changing into a bird (A raven Terra couldn't help but notice) and flew away.

The titans sat silent. Bart, Tim and Cyborg looked away, blushing and whistling. Rose and Eddie sat, both puffing a cigarette. Cassie and M'Gan were glaring at Terra for how she'd acted.

Terra sat, eyes glowing, fury rising, one thought in her mind.

_That Gothic Bitch Is Dead!!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat on her bed. She'd finished crying and had come to terms with her emotions. She couldn't take Garfield from Terra, they were meant to be. She smiled as she grabbed a book from her shelf. Just cause she couldn't be with him didn't mean she couldn't love him in her own way. She opened her poetry book and began to write.....

_The dance of life has many steps_

_Dont forget cause you cant restart_

_And grasp the chances lay before you_

_Follow your dreams and follow your heart_

_Losing two that you so love_

_Only to then realise_

_You have your pick, you have your chance_

_You've been given a second try_

_So choose wisely, my green friend_

_Know that you always have my heart_

_And that your choice is forever_

_There's no more chances, no restart_

_But also know, despite your choice_

_I will always be your friend_

_I will defend and I will love_

_From finishing this rhyme to the very end._

*knock knock*

Raven looked up form her poem to the gentle rapping on the door. "Whos there?"

She got no reply, so she opened the door a fraction.

Big Mistake. Terra wrenched the door open and stormed into Ravens sanctuary. Raven ran to her bed and quickly hid the poetry book. Luckily, Terra was too busy screaming to notice.

"You stole him! You put a curse on him to make him love you!! You ruined my Beast Boy! Change him back, witch, or I'll crush you so bad even your spell wont make you attractive!!"

Raven sighed. Jealousy, you fickle thing.

"Terra, I have no curse on him. I haven't changed his emotions. I guess hes just...confused right now. Ever since we broke up, hes been weird." She said evenly. Her last sentence earned her the worst glare she'd ever received. It made Trigon look like one of the teletubbies.

"You....broke up? You dated Beast Boy?? WHEN?!?!" Terra was livid, and Raven could feel it.

" A few years ago. It was long finished when I released you."

Terra paced the room, fury emanating from her. Raven pulled her cloak hood over her eyes and felt a little safer. Her hood had always been an escape, a dark place that belonged to only her and nothing could infiltrate. She spoke calmly, "I think we should leave Gar alone. He'll make a decision soon enough. And since hes already been with me and left me, I think your chances are better than mine." She chose to leave out that she'd never felt Gar feel love towards Terra. "Please, just leave."

Terra turned, an evil grin on her face, her eyes and hands glowing threateningly. "Oh no, I don't want my chances to be good. I want them to be CERTAIN!"

She charged at Raven, lifting several of Ravens statues with her powers. They flew towards her.

Raven tried to block them, but there were too many. _Why'd I get stone statues!?! _She thought angrily as she was pounded by the statues she loved. She fell to the floor, bruised and bleeding. She groaned and cursed herself for not preparing properly. Terra stood over her and growled "Heal yourself."

Raven gaped at her. "What? Why do you want me to be healed?"

Terra smirked. "Cause I'm not having you tell everyone that I battered you. Beast Boy would be mad. Heal. Now."

Raven sighed and covered herself in a blue aura. Within moments, she was completely fine. She stood and Terra turned away.

"That was a warning, witch. Stay away from Beast Boy or I wont be so merciful."

She walked away, leaving Raven gobsmacked, standing in her room. She picked up her statues and placed them in their original positions. _I guess some things never change. _She thought and lay down. She was exhausted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gar walked over to a familiar door. A steel door with a name plate bolted to the front. A name he had grown to adore. RAVEN.

He sighed and knocked three times. Nothing. He pushed his ear against the door and heard heavy breathing. She was definately in there, but why wasn't she answering? He knocked again. "Rae? I know you're there. Please, open the door."

Footsteps. Sniffles. _Shes CRYING?!_

The door slid open and Raven stood before him, just as beautiful as ever. He saw her face was mostly covered by her hood. He reached to take it down but she swatted his hand away.

"Er...I just wanted to see what was wrong. You disappeared in a hurry. Was your tea burning?" He smiled weakly, his lame attempt at a joke causing Raven to smirk. Hey, at least he was trying.

The smirk disappeared when she saw who was coming down the hall. Terra. Raven read her mind _...OK, the witch'll tell him she doesn't want him and hell be all MINE! Go on Raven, you don't want a repeat performance, do you?_

Raven turned to Gar and sighed. "Listen....Garfield....we've got to stop spending so much time together. I still need to heal, to get over you. You should go be with Terra, she clearly likes you."

Gar stood in a daze. Raven had just told him to forget her and be with Terra. He knew he didn't want to and he was about to say so when a pair of gloved hands wrapped around his waist.

"Hey BB baby, whatcha doing?" Terra crooned. _Gar hates it when girls talk like that _Raven thought and felt a twinge of satisfaction. Terra didn't even know him! Maybe she would drive him away without Raven interfering.

"I hope you two are happy together." She muttered before sliding her door shut.

"No, Rave...." Beast Boy was cut off by the geomancers lips on his. He'd lost her. He'd really lost her.

"Oh Beast Boy, I love you so much."

Gar heart burst into two. He didn't want to hear this, not now, not from her. His real love was now hiding behind a steel door, he'd lost his chance. Terra wouldn't go away and Raven wouldn't let him near. He sighed and loneliness filled his soul. He did the only thing he could.

"I love you."

Terra thought it was for her and squealed, hugging him enthusiastically. Raven, who was reading his mind through the door, knew otherwise and fell onto the bed sobbing. There would be no sleep for either of them tonight...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, I'll get you. I know where you are! I know!" Doctor Light muttered. He tapped on his computer. The man who'd freed him stood behind and shook his head.

"Patience, slow down. They will all be ours soon enough. You hear me Light?"

Doctor Light grinned and turned to him, his eyes filled with evil.

"Loud and clear, Slade."


	5. Spells and Senses

_WHOA! Ok, people are liking Evil Terra, huh? Then she'll be staying evil! I was gonna have her see the error of her ways and try to reconcile the broken hearted couple.......no I wasn't, that'd suck. So heres some more evil Terra! Enjoy my hoalohas!_

A calm had descended over Titans Tower. The town lay silent, no villain trying their luck with even a simple bank robbery or mugging. The Titans were all enjoying their various hobbies and passtimes without a care in the world. Tim sat tapping away at his laptop, e-mailing his dad to tell him how much fun his 'weekend tutoring' was. Cassie and Bart were playing video games with Cyborg cheering behind them. Eddie was flicking through a 'Whatever happened to Captain Carrot?' comic. Rose and M'Gan were sparring. Terra was clinging to Beast Boy, babbling about their wedding, their kids, their future dog, their mortgage. Beast Boy was nodding silently, his thoughts as far away as possible from Terra. The common room was pretty busy.

But one girl was missing. Normally she'd be sitting at the table, reading and sipping a cup of herbal tea. No-one noticed but Gar, with sadness, and Terra, with joy. Gar looked longingly at her usual spot, wishing that she was there. Wishing he could at least see her, he could smell her scent of herbal tea and vanilla, he could hear her steady breathing like music to his ears, he could touch her silky midnight blue hair, he could taste her lips against his. All his senses cried out for her, begging for that sweet familiarity that he'd foolishly traded away. All he could see was shocking blond, he could smell a mixture of gum and pizza, he could hear a squeaky babble like a river of mice, he could touch rough gloves, he could taste morning breath and pizza. Terra wasn't Raven, she never could be. Terra may look older and even sound it, but she was still that 13 year old girl Beast Boy had always known. When he was younger, her crass abrasive personanlity would have been attractive, a nice to change to the normal girl. But now he'd had something more, he'd had someone with dignity, mystery and a quiet beauty that can't be imitated. He'd had the most beautiful, intelligent, caring girl in the world. She'd been his Dark Angel and he'd been her Green Knight. They were perfect. And now she was gone, and he was back to the unkempt, unpolished, uncoordinated, awkward, vulgar, rude, uncultivated, ill-bred, tactless, course, discourteous, boring insensitive girl. _(A/N That description was taken from Weird Als 'American Slob'. Kinda works for Terra, huh?)_

Terra sat by the man of her dream's side. He was so perfect, he listened, he was funny, he was caring and he was HERS! She stopped babbling and lay her head against his chest, smiling. She heard him sigh and felt incredible. She'd made him sigh! (With releif she didnt realise.) She stayed by his chest and thought about how different things were now. She was free from that statue. She had the perfect boyfriend. She had new friends who seemed pretty fun. She'd gotten rid of the girl that annoyed her the most. She was a Titan. She giggled and snuggled into BB closer. _Life is good _she thought happily _Nothing could spoil this._

It was that moment that Raven walked through the door.

_______________________________________________________________

"OK, whats the plan?" Doctor Light looked expectantly at Slade.

He was older now, he'd gone gray and he looked tired. He smirked and handed Light a shiny, metal suit with a large S symbol in the middle. Doctor Light took it and grinned.

"Put it on, my new apprentice." Slade said, an evil grin spreading across his face...

_______________________________________________________________

Raven was hesitant to say the least. She stood outside the common room door, not daring to read anyones mind for fear of being dissuaded. She took a few deep breaths. _Nothing to worry about, these are my friends, I won't be scared into submission by Terra. She has Garfield now, she'll leave me alone._

She took one more deep breath then walked in. Seeing Terra snuggled to Gar wrenched her heart but she kept quiet. No point aggravating Terra.

She walked to the kitchen and put a kettle on the hob. A cup of herbal tea would calm her nerves. She had just got a mug from the shelf when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled round and her heart did a backflip.

Gar stood before her, his hand still on her shoulder. She smiled in voluntarily and he smiled back.

"Raven, you've been locked in your room all day. I know you don't really wanna talk to me.." He said the last part with a frown and a look to the floor. "But I dont think you should isolate yourself, thats never good for you."

Raven sighed and turned away. She didn't want to, god knows she didn't, but Terras thoughts had forced their way into her mind. _Oh you are so dead. Take the spell off him now. No-one could ever love you without magic._

Raven made her tea and sat down_. _Beast Boy sat next to her at the table. Terra quickly rushed over and sat between them. She earned herself two scowls but she didn't care. Raven suddenly had an idea, something that would annoy Terra no end...

_But she'll just attack me again, and I refuse to fight someone Beast Boy loves. _

She glanced to Terra and she was rewarded with Terra dragging her finger across her throat. The worldwide symbol for 'You're Dead.'

_I might as well now, shes gonna attack me anyway._

"Hey, Gar?" Raven said, smiling. Terra glared at her and Beast Boy whipped his head up happily. He'd heard her, he'd seen her, he could smell her, three senses satisfied.

"I'm curious. You remember when I had you under that spell that made you love Cyborg?" She said innocently. Gar burst out laughing and Terra stared at him. What was the witch doing?! She should just shut up!!

"Oh yeah, I remember that! That was the most evil prank ever! I was so proud of you for that!!" He said between giggles. Raven giggled too; that had been her first prank and had been her best. But, off topic...

"I never asked, did you get any side effects from the spell?" She said smirking. Terra sat in silence; she had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that Raven wasn't getting the chance to heal herself this time.

"Yeah, yeah I did. I got the worst headaches, I had cramps in my pancreas, I even lost some of my green colouring. It was weird, my toes looked pink!!" He laughed, remembering how much Raven had picked on him and called him 'Xmas stockings'.

Good times.

"Have you...ever had those symptoms since?" Raven said, knowing the answer. Terras eyes grew wide. If he said no......no, he wouldn't, he must have had them again....he must of.....

"No Rae, I lost all that when you took the spell off. Why?"

"No reason." She smirked and got up. On her way past Beast Boy she sent a telepathic message. _I'd get ready to run, I think your girlfriends about to explode._

He whipped round and she winked at him before teleporting. He felt his heart flutter and he sighed contentedly. He could deal with Terra now, he'd seen his dark angel. He turned to her and suddenly realised what Raven meant. Terra had gone a deep red and her eyes were glowing once again. She looked like a blonde version of Eddie minus horns.

"Err....Terra? Are you alright?" Gar asked sheepishly. She glared at him and started shrieking.

"OK? No, Beast Boy, Im NOT! I've been thinking that you were in love with that bitch because she had you under a spell!! Now I find out she hasn't and you just plain love her!!! Im NOT OK!!"

The rest of the titans gathered round, ready to help. Terra leapt out of her chair and started running towards the door. "IM GONNA KILL HER!!" She screamed. She suddenly found herself picked up by a yellow blur, before being held in a pair of female arms.

"Thanks Kid Flash" Cyborg said. The yellow blur stopped running and Bart grinned proudly. Cassie held on to Terra as she kicked and screamed. Cassie flew into the air and Terra kicked harder.

"Dont even try it. Super strength. They dont call me Wonder Girl for nothing you know."

Terra sighed and relaxed. Cassie flew down carefully, not releasing her grip on Terra. Gar walked up to her and sighed.

"Im sorry Beast Boy, forgive?" Terra said weakly. Gar sighed and looked down for a second. He was in love with Raven, he knew it, but she would never be his again. Standing before him was a girl willing to love him for who he was. She wasn't Raven, not by a long shot, but she cared.

"Forgive." He said, smiling and placing a hand on her shoulder. He took it off a second later but Terra still smiled. _The witch didnt blow it for me after all._

Cassie let her go and she walked slowly out of the door. Rose went to follow her but was stopped by a metallic arm blocking her path.

"Leave her alone Rose. She wont do anything."

Gars eyes grew wide and he stood frozen to the spot. _What if she DOES do something?_

_________________________________________________________________

"Are you ready?" Slade asked Light. Doctor Light was wearing the metallic suit and grinned.

"Slade, I was born ready!" He laughed.

"Good. Then to Titans Tower it is."

_______________________________________________________________

_Sorry for the massive delay, I really am. Next chapter up hopefully on Friday._


	6. Swords and Sacrifices

_Biggest Delay yet, Im sorry! I've been so damn busy! Anyway, this chapter may be a little naff, I had writers block with this one. However, the next chapter should be better, so enjoy and next chapter up asap. ;)_

**Disclaimer; Oh come on, you all know this so well that we could chant it in unison!!!**

Raven lay on her bed, a smile glued to her normally emotionally devoid face. She would face Terras wrath, no doubts about that. But this time she was ready. She wasn't going to let the geomancer take her dignity. Terra already had Garfield, Raven wouldn't ever try to take him from her. But what Raven was not prepared to do was offer Terra the world on a plate everytime she clenched her fists. Ravens smile grew into a grin as she heard the thoughts of a certain someone who was coming down the hallway..._Shes dead! Beast Boys mine, Im so gonna make her pay, I'll kill her and tell the others she committed suicide...its not like any of them would care anyway...._

Raven felt a pang of pain at her thought. She quickly read the minds of those in the common room

_...is cute, but red would look kinda tacky if I dyed my hair black..._Ah Wonder Girl, shallow as ever.

_....Hes hot and all, but its literal! How could I be with a guy whos skin is at 180 degrees? Unless I get sunblock..._So Ravager really DOES like Kid Devil? Thought so.

Raven read their minds one by one, with no mention of her appearing. She sighed slightly, no one had even noticed she wasn't there. She took a deep breath and moved to the mind she'd been avoiding slightly....Garfields.

_...........Raven.............._

That was it. That was all that occupied his mind. Raven sat up, trying to calm her fluttering heart. Her name, her name alone. She held back a grin and calmed herself. Eyes closed, peace, calm, tranquility. She sighed and her mind became a pure white mist, nothing bad or good penetrating or leaving. Just what she needed to calm her volatile powers.

Her tranquility was short lived though. Terra had reached her door and was now pounding it with a fury to rival the Hulks......

***********************************************************************************************

"Charges planted, fuses wired, detonator ready. We got em now, Slade!" Dr Light chuckled. Slade smiled under his mask and held the detonator thoughtfully.

"I always wanted to do this. They took my Joey from me, then they turned Rose into one of them! They have to pay for the tortures I have gone through because of their deeds."

Slade looked at the large red button on the detonator. Not yet, not yet. He wanted to savour blowing them to the pits of hell.....

***********************************************************************************************

"Open up! OPEN UP YOU GOTHIC WHORE!! NOW!!" Terra screamed at the door. She banged against it angrily, using every ounce of strength to try an penetrate Ravens fortress. She wanted her dead, dead as a doornail. Raven had taken away her delusion, her blind hope. For that, she had to pay. Terra looked hastily around for anything made of rock to slam against the door. Nothing.

She screamed and pounded her fists harder against the door. Lucky the door to the common room was sound proof or the others would hear her.

"Open up! OPEN UP NOW! You're dead!"

Terra suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed and whirled round. She saw deep red and pure white. The hand on her shoulder was burning and the owner quickly removed it.

"Well well well, what have we here. Do you see what I see Eddie?" Rose grinned evilly.

"Why yes, Rose, I beleive I do see it. I see the new member of the Titans harrassing Raven, am I right?" Eddie said, his faced fixed in a scowl.

"Ah, so maybe we should take care of her for trying to hurt our friend?" Rose laughed, pulling a large sword from her back. Terras eyes widened; she had no rock surrounding her to defend herself. And Rose looked pure evil right now.

She considered screaming and running, but she knew it was no use. Kid Devil was blocking the door and her screams wouldnt be heard beyond the soundproof door. She was truly stuck.

"Rose, we must not kill her. Just let her know how it feels to be helpless." Eddie growled, smoke pouring from his nose.

Terra sobbed loudly and fell to the floor, hands in front of her, waiting for the fisrt blo of the sword. She sobbed and shrieked, begging for mercy. Rose raised the sword above her head and it began its descent towards Terras arm with a swish through the air.

***********************************************************************************************

Garfield sat in the common room, his mind going insane. He was mad with worry for Raven. Terra had left, apparantly ashamed and upset. But Gar had noticed something else in those eyes, something the others couldn't recognise. She'd had that same, ashamed look when she said she was sorry for betraying them. But behind the false shame was a malice, a hatred that could only be released in the most horribly violent way. And today that malice was aimed at Raven.

He tried to calm himself. His hands were sweating and his eyes darted from side to side worridly. He wanted to see Raven, make sure she was going to be ok. But if he did, he risked the chance of aggravating Terra more and causing her to hurt Raven. He held his head in his hands, softly moaning at the predicament rushing around his head.

"Something on your mind?"

Gar looked up. Tim stood before him, his arms crossed across his chest. Tim was always good at figuring out peoples feelings. He sometimes had little tests with Raven. He would observe someone, tell her how he thought they were feeling and she would tell him if he was right.

_He might be able to help _Gar thought.

"Yeah, my minds going absolutely nuts. I can't seem to calm it."

Tim smiled slyly and bent closer to Gar. Gar looked up confused.

"Think of Raven." Tim whispered. He walked away, leaving Gar completely stunned.

_..............Raven...................Raven.................Raven............................._

His mind settled and he sighed. Dammit, Tim's always right.

***********************************************************************************************

"Detonation in 10, 9, 8....."

***********************************************************************************************

Terra waited, sobbing. The sword swished, then stopped abruptly. Terra screamed. Nothing, no pain, no gushing blood, she hadn't even fainted. Terra dared to look up and saw the sword covered in black energy. She whirled round to see a very angry Raven floating above them.

"I do not beleive this is appropriate Titan behavior. You two should be very ashamed of yourselves."

Eddie and Rose hung their heads. "We were trying to help you Raven."

Terra stared at Raven in shock. Why was she helping her? If it had been the other way round, Terra would have willingly allowed Rose to chop Raven to pieces.

Raven floated down and released the sword from the black energy. Rose put it on her back once more.

"If Terra wishes to fight me, I will fight her. If she wishes to simply talk then I will talk. But her qualm appears to be with me alone. I do not want any others being involved in a fight that they do not belong in. I shall deal with whatever Terra wants with me. You two should probably go back to the common room. I will tell no-one of what you nearly did if you promise not to mention Terras grudge against me. Do we have an understanding?"

Rose and Eddie nodded. They left the hallway.

***********************************************************************************************

"...5, 4, 3,....."

***********************************************************************************************

"Why did you help me, witch?" Terra muttered, getting to her feet. Raven kept her face blank.

"I helped you so those two wouldn't do something they regret. You are a Titan, Terra. Part of being a Titan is being able to help others despite your feelings towards them. I suggest you simply stay out of my way instead of constantly trying to fight me."

Terra grinned. "What, you think Im gonna let you off just cause you stopped her? I could have stopped her easily. You are gonna die for stealing Beast Boy from me."

Raven sighed. "I haven't stolen him Terra. I'll admit here and now, I love him. I always have and I always will. But hes with you. He wants you. He loves you. He'll never be mine. I've stayed away, not leading him on, not flirting, barely even talking to him. It breaks my heart but I do it. Why must you make this harder for me?" A single tear slid down Ravens cheek and Terra blinked.

_Whatta ya know? She CAN feel things! Good._

Terras grin grew more evil. "Well, if you love him, then you'd die for him, correct?"

Raven knew where this was heading. Terra was going to kill her so Gar would be all hers. She watched Terra pull out a shiny knife. Raven sighed and kneeled on the floor.

"To escape the pain of the love I lost, I shall die. Do your deed Terra, and may my blood not stain your hands. Tell Garfield Im sorry."

Terra raised the knife, ready to kill her.

***********************************************************************************************

"....2, 1, fire in the hole!"

Slade pushed the button and watched as Titans tower came crumbling to the ground. He forced Doctor Light to shine a beam in the air to alert the police. He wanted them to clear away the rubble so he could see the bodies on the floor.

He walked slowly towards the tower and was shocked to see movement. He watched as a large black bird soared into the air, shreiking.

"....Raven." Slade growled. Doctor Light shivered. Raven had always been his least favourite. So dark and creepy.

The bird soared down and changed into a cloaked woman. She opened her cloak to reveal the Teen Titans. They stumbled out confused. Garfield smiled at Raven, but his smile was cut short by Terra forcing her lips on his. He sighed defeatedly and kissed back.

Maniacal laughter was heard. The Titans whirled round and saw Light and Slade grinning. Terras eyes widened, her heart pounding at a mile a minute.

"No....not you, anyone but you!!" She screamed. Rose walked past her, slapping her head on the way to shut Terra up. She walked up to Slade drawing her gun as he drew his. The Titans got into battle positions. Slade and Rose both got into defensive stances, their guns each aimed at between the others temples.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Sweetie."


	7. Fear and Love

_OK, I know, I haven't updated in forever, but I had so much trouble writing this chapter. I'm crap at fight scenarios, I'm a romance writer at heart. So here's my attempt, I tried my best, I hope you enjoy it!_

"What brings you here, Daddy dearest?" Rose growled, her gun still between her fathers eyes.

Slade grinned and pushed his gun a little harder against the bridge of her nose. Rose didnt flinch or move; her dad had done this to her since she was a child.

"I came to destroy those who tainted you, honey." Slade said. Rose growled and pushed against his head harder with her gun.

"They weren't the ones who tainted me daddy, that was all you. You drugged me, you lied to me, you traded my childhood for a militant slavery. The Titans freed me daddy, they let me be Rose instead of Ravager. They let me feel like I was a regular human, not a terminator. You tainted me daddy, and I wont let you hurt those who saved me from you."

Terra watched all this with her eyes wide. She never thought she'd see Slade again. After all, she'd trapped herself in a statue for 5 years to ensure he never returned!

"You..." Terra began, but she felt her mouth being shut. She turned to see Ravens hands encased in black. Terra's eyes glowed threateningly but Raven held the black magic across her mouth.

"Keep quiet Terra, you can take you vengeance later. This is between Rose and her father."

Terra growled angrily beneath her magical mouth but remained still. _Raven may actually be right this time. Lets see what little-miss-big-shot does now! _Her smile was hidden by the black magic, but Raven could feel it. She felt a momentary rush of anger towards Terra before she regained her normal, emotionless state. Terra had a right to be mad, Ravager had after all threatened to mutilate her. She released Terra from the magical bind on her mouth.

Slade glared angrily at his daughter, love mixing with hate to form the purest rage in his mind. She had once followed in his footsteps, idolising the ground he walked on. She had once been his little girl, following his every command and loving him like any daughter should. Now the blasted Titans had tainted her, just as they had his son. His poor, sweet Joey (A.N. Jericho) lost forever in the depths of hell. He glared at Rose, at the daughter he lost, and his finger tightened on the trigger.

Rose felt her life flashing before her eyes; her blind devotion to her father, cutting out her eye in a drug induced insanity, finding the titans, meeting Eddie. She felt a tear slide from her solitary eye at that thought. Eddie. He'd never know how she felt. She sighed and waited for her father to pull the trigger all the way. She didn't even bother to pull the trigger on her own gun. She knew her father well enough to know that she wouldn't even have it pulled half way before her dad had put a bullet through her head.

She held her breath. This was it.

A yellow blur rushed between the two and Rose felt the pressure slacken against her head.

"Man, why do bad guys always wait, like, 3 years before they shoot? With the fastest kid alive about a metre away? Duh!"

Rose turned and saw Kid Flash grinning, the gun dangling from his index finger.

Ravager grinned and pulled the trigger. A small click was heard, nothing else. Slade laughed happily.

"Oh dear, did you forget to load your gun honey?" Slade grinned and pressed a button on his chest. His suit beeping, Light flew up, blasting the ground with captured light to elevate himself. _I didnt even know I could do that! _he thought happily as he sped towards the Titans. He knew who his target was. That yummy newbie Terra.

Raven and Beast Boy rushed in front of her, ready to fight. The rest of the titans stayed where they were, but got into fighting positions.

"You cant WIN!" Light screamed as rushed towards them. Raven raised her hands slowly and blasted him with a powerful burst of dark magic.

Light grinned and captured the magic in mid air. He flung it back at Raven. She gasped and fell to the floor as it struck her in the chest. "That wont work, witch. Your magic may be black as your heart, but you use it for the purest reasons. It may be dark, but its use is light enough for me to control it. You're really neither here nor there, are you? A dark angel? A light demon? You cant be both girl." Light laughed and flew towards Wonder Girl. The yummy noob was protected, but Wonder Chick was a good consolation prize.

Light flew at super speed, knocking the titans down as he went. Cyborg fired blast after blast of his sonic cannon at him but Light dodged them all. Miss Martian fired lasers from her eyes, stretched her arms to capture him, even tried to sneak up on him invisible. But Light was too quick, dodging all her attempts to capture him. He knocked her to the ground. "I'll be back for you later, Green babe" He leered a her before flying again towards Cassie. Robin and Kid Flash stood in front of her. Robin flung tear gas canisters in an attempt to stop him. "You're going down, nut job!" Robin yelled, throwing boomerangs and shurikans towards the freak. He dodged and weaved his way through Robins numerous attacks and knocked him unconscious with a blast of light. Bart rushed to his side, running at his speed. "You cant outrun me weirdo, just stop it!" Bart yelled smugly. Light grinned and flew towards a wall. Bart kept his eyes on Light, determined not to let him get away. He watched confused as light flew straight up and over him. His confusion was intensified when his running came to a halt with a sickening crunch. He fell to the floor, cradling his broken jaw in his hands. _Wally always said always look forward. Damn, hes always right._

Rose and Slade continued staring at each other angrily. Neither pulled their weapons out and neither spoke. They merely stared at each other, hatred almost flying from their eyes. Rose willed him to draw a sword so she could kill him. But they merely stared, father and daughter, contemplating the best way to kill the other and destroy the bad blood in the family.

Beast Boy rushed to Raven, who was lying on the floor motionless. Terra rushed to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Er, Terra? There's a fight going on you know, can you focus on more important things?" Beast Boy said as he gently lifted Ravens head onto his knees. Terra growled angrily and her grip tightened, causing Gar to wince in pain.

"Look whos talking! How can you tell me to focus on important things while you're comforting some stupid witch? You know, I wish that blast had just killed the bitch so finally you'd pay attention to ME!!!" She yelled. The titans all stared at her, Light stopped his assault on Cassie to turn round, even Slade and Rose stopped staring at each other angrily to look around at her.

A silence fell over them, no one could believe how selfish Terra had just been. Even the most evil men in the world, who were hell bent on destruction and pain, were staring at her in disbelief. The only sounds that could be heard were Garfield's breathing becoming steadily more rapid and Rose softly muttering 'Jerry, Jerry, Jerry...'

"What did you just say Terra?" Beast Boy growled, his hands growing steadily more clawed and furry. Raven groaned slightly and her eyes fluttered open. Gar looked down at her happily. Terra watched this, fuming.

"ENOUGH!" She screamed. She used her powers to knock Gar out of the way.

"No! Don't hurt her!! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!!" Gar cried as he rushed to his feet. He ran towards her but was knocked back again. Terra forced a huge boulder to rise from the ground and elevated it so it floated just above the still weak Raven. She stared up at it. Her powers were weak, she couldn't destroy it in time. The other Titans began to rush forward, but Light forced them back with a blast of white energy.

"You're not interrupting the show, kiddies!" He laughed.

Rose began to run forward to defend her friend, but Slade grabbed her arms and twisted them back. She cried out in pain. Eddie ran towards her but was knocked back again by Light.

"I see I chose the wrong path to your destruction. I needn't have bothered with even showing myself. Its clear that you are all already destroying yourselves!" Slade laughed. The Titans watched in horror as Terra lifted the boulder higher and higher. Gar sat on the floor, tears running down his cheeks.

"Please....please, don't do this. You already broke my heart before Terra. Why must you do it again?" Garfield sobbed. He watched his love on the floor, weak and helpless, staring at the girl she'd traded her happiness for.

Terra turned slowly, her hair falling in front of one eye. She had once again crossed over the very thin line between good and bad, right and wrong, love and hatred. She was now as evil as her heart had always been.

"If she is not here, you will be mine." Terra growled, a grin forming on her face. She lifted her arms dramatically and brought them down.

The boulder raised into the air and came flying down, whooshing though the air as it fell. Raven watched with wide eyes as it came closer and closer. She willed her powers to do something, anything. Her arms flew in front of her face and she stared at Garfield.

He stared at her frightened eyes with his tear filled ones. The split second they locked eyes seemed to last a lifetime as he saw all the fear and regret buried in her amethyst eyes. He felt his heart pounding faster than a hummingbirds wings, his breath halted in his throat. And suddenly his head was filled with one thought, sent by the terrified angel in front of him.

_I love you Garfield. I always have and I always will._

Raven felt the air rushing to her face and knew this was it. She used every ounce of her strength to force something to materialize, for her powers to save her. The boulder was merely inches away. Anything...anything....

Raven was surrounded but nothing but silence and darkness. No light or sound could be seen or heard. She sighed.

She hadn't been fast enough.

_*******************************************************************************************************************_

_I know, I know, Im evil for ending it there, but I just LURVE a cliffie!_

_I wont take as long to update this time, dont worry. Hopefully the new chapter will be out in a couple of days._

_Hope you liked it and thank you so much for reading. And thank you if you've reviewed. If you haven't, no biggie. Only review if you want to, I aint gonna force you.;)_


	8. Exits and Returns

_OK, got a couple reviews saying people didn't like Raven being so weak and defenceless. Trust me, I didn't like writing it. However, thats about to change!!_

_Also, got a review saying I should show more emotion. I tried, but Im not that good at it, so heres my attempt._

_Enjoy, luv y'all, still dont own TT, blah._

Raven stared into the darkness surrounding her. She felt her emotions taking control, her heart was dripping with pain and sorrow. She knelt on the floor and sighed. She had never felt true sorrow before, she'd always suppressed it. But now there was no point. She placed her head in her hands and sobbed.

"What is this sign of weakness I see?" A female voice said. Ravens head shot up and she gaped at the sight before her.

A beautiful woman stood before her in a white robe. She had long, flowing purple hair and deep purple eyes. She was glowing with a heavenly light that would put an angel to shame. She walked towards the weeping Raven, spreading light with every small step she took.

"Arella." Raven whispered. Her mother walked to her and placed a glowing hand on her head.

"What has happened to you, my child?" Arella muttered, her voice a mixture of pity and disgust. "You were always so strong, so powerful. You defeated the ultimate evil your father brought and you saved the world time and time again after. Why do you now bow to a disrespectful girl?"

Raven looked up, her eyes full of tears. "Garfield loves her, mother. I cannot harm anything that Garfield loves. For the pain in his heart would be too much to bear."

Arellas eyes softened as she looked at her daughter. "He does not love this girl, Raven. I have been watching you, keeping an eye on what you and your friends have been thinking. I was initially watching to ensure Trigon never enslaved you or your friends. But this foolishness was all I saw. He never loved her as much as he did and does love you. His heart will be forever inscribed with your name. And this girl, this Terra, does not love him. She only clings to him because he is there. The love I feel from you is strong, much stronger than any emotion in Terra's heart."

Raven looked down, tears dripping from her eyes. She did love Garfield, even thinking his name made her heart sing with joy. And he loved her, he truly did. She had known, deep down inside. But she had been too busy trying to do what was best for him to notice that SHE was best for him.

"It is too late mother. I am dead and gone. He will never be mine." Raven muttered. Arella laughed and took her hand off Ravens head.

"You are not dead young one. I pulled you to this realm before that boulder could hit you. I gave birth to Trigons spawn, my ugly, beautiful daughter. I was not prepared to watch you breathe your last because of a jealous geomancer. I will return you to your realm in a moment, but I want you to promise me one thing, daughter."

Raven looked up gratefully at her mother, filled with joy to be given a second chance. "Anything mother."

Arella lifted Raven to her feet and took her hands in her own.

"Let your emotions free, my child. This girl is now so evil, so dark, that she will soon kill your friends and your love. You must stop being defenceless, leave you pacifism behind you. Trigon will not return, your dark side is yours to control. She must pay for what she has done to your heart with her life."

Raven looked down at the floor. She was scared, scared to let her dark side take over her. But her head filled with all the evil things Terra had done to her, all the suffering and threats, all the lies and deceit.

_She hurt Garfield._

Raven looked at her mother. Her eyes were glowing blood red, hatred and bloodlust flowing from them.

"I will be merciful no more."

*******************************************************************************************************************

The Titans, Slade, Light, no-one breathed a word. They all merely stared at the boulder burying itself deeper and deeper into the ground. Terra was shrieking a primal scream.

"Die! Die, witch, die!!" She screamed.

Slade watched his former apprentice, caught between being impressed and being disgusted. She had the same blackness in her heart that he had, maybe even more so. But she had just murdered Raven, a girl who, despite all his hatred, Slade had come to respect. She had faced her demonic father with dignity, bravery and a loyalty to her friends. Terra didn't understand loyalty. Raven had not hurt her, she had been injured on the floor and Terra had just taken her life for no other reason than a petty crush. He glared at her.

"You vile, despicable being." He muttered.

Terra stopped shrieking and the boulder lay still. She turned to him angrily.

"Who are you calling vile? You came here to kill us! After all, I just shortened our numbers, you should be freaking thanking me!" She yelled. Slade smiled. She had learned nothing, nothing at all. She was the same selfish, immature, easily led little girl he had made his apprentice.

"I won't try to pretend I am in the right. I came here to kill you all, no question. But I came for a solid reason. Your team has stolen my sons life and my daughters loyalty. It has made me alone, robbed me of my children. And any father will tell you that they will willingly kill for their children. You, on the other hand, have just brutally murdered an innocent being. Why? You think you 'love' the changeling. But look at him Terra. Do you think he loves you?"

Terra whirled round to stare at Gar. The Titans had gathered around him, each trying to hold him. He was knelt on the floor, his eyes glued to the spot where Raven had been moments before. His hands were no longer hands. They were large lion paws, claws extended. He was breathing rapidly with a slight growl in his voice. He was letting tears fall freely down his face.

Gar couldn't comprehend what had just happened. His dark angel, his reason for living, his love was now gone. Terra had just taken her away from him. He felt his heart shatter inside him, melting into a black pus. He had never felt such sorrow, not even when he had watched his parents drown. Raven was his entire world. And now his entire world was lost forever. He stared at the crater covered by the boulder and he grew more and more angry. Terra had broken his heart for the second time. She had destroyed everything. He felt his anger growing more and more as the Beast inside him begged for release. Slowly, he turned to face her. She looked smug, but he could see the tiniest hint of fear hiding in her eyes.

_She regrets none of this. Shes just afraid for herself._

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your throat out!" Garfield yelled, his words escaping in a terrifying Titans all glared at her, all jumping into fighting positions. Slade smiled and pushed a button on his 's suit beeped again and He flew instantly to Slade's side.

"What are you doing?" Doctor Light questioned. He had been eager to attack one of the girls, to make them squirm.

"I will kill the Titans another day. I cannot take the disgusting display I have seen."

He yelled at the Titans "I will be back, Titans. But, for now, this girl needs to learn a lesson that only you can teach her. Do not think you have defeated me."

He pressed the button and Light flew up. Slade grabbed his hand and they flew off towards the city.

"We can't just let them escape!!" Robin yelled and went to chase them. He was held back by M'Gan.

"They will return to us and we shall be victorious on that day. But we have a greater, more powerful evil in front of us that we cannot let escape." She said. Robin felt angered but nodded. Terra was more of a threat then them. He knew enough about Slade from Nightwing to know that he would not attack innocents civilians. And with Light under his control, they didn't need to worry about him.

Terra backed away slowly, fear crossing her face. This was not meant to happen! No-one liked the witch, why are they all mad?

"What the hell?!? She was evil, guys, she needed to die!!"

The Titans moved slowly, forming a circle around her. Each of them had a look of pure hatred on their faces.

"Raven was my best friend. She was sweet, kind and caring." Cassie yelled.

"She was nice to me, even when I was being stupid!" Bart added.

"She saved the world too many times to count!" Cyborg yelled.

"She helped me learn about Earths ways." M'Gan said.

"She didn't make me feel like a freak!" Eddie growled.

"She taught me how to read peoples emotions from their faces" Rose muttered.

Terra looked at them each in turn, growing more and more scared with each passing second. She looked at Gar at last and saw he was the most angry, his eyes slitted like a cat and narrowed.

"I loved her." He growled.

The Titans were about to jump in and destroy the murderer they had called friend when they were blinded by a pure white light. They winced against it and turned away. As it died down, they looked up to see Raven floating down to the centre of the circle. Her head was bowed and she landed, kneeling, on the floor next to Terra. She stared at Raven in disbeleif. She was sure Raven had been crushed!!

"Raven!!" Garfield yelled and rushed to her side. He wrapped an arm over her shoulder and wept.

"Come one, lets get away from this evil harlot. We're all gonna teach her a lesson for you."

He went to lift her but she didn't move. She kept her head bowed, but someone below her would have seen the evil smile spreading across her face.

"No Garfield, you and the others should leave her be."

Gar was about to protest angrily when Raven raised her head. Terra leapt back in shock and screamed. Raven had four eyes, each glowing a menacing red. She stared at Terra, her heart pure but her mind evil, grinning a wide, toothy smile.

"Raven, you're dark sides returned?" Garfield muttered nervously. Last time he'd been so close to Raven when she was like this, he'd earned himself a black eye.

"I am in complete control. Trigon has no influence over me. You will not harm Terra."

Gar growled angrily "Why not?!?"

Raven turned to him, her smile growing a little wider. Her eyes glow intensified.

"Because shes MINE."

_Oh yeah, that felt good. That felt really good. Ravens back to being AWESOME!!_

_Anyway, R+R, all that jazz. Hope you liked it, byyye!!_


	9. Revenge and Repent

_Omg, it wouldnt let me log in in, like, FOREVER! Every time I tried, I kept getting 'this has failed due to a technical glitch.' I can finally get this chapter out!!_

_I think Weird Al said it best when talking about his movie, UHF. "I hate it when the bad guy gets built up so much into someone you totally hate, then only gets his commupence once. Thats why in my movie, you see him getting it again and again and again."_

_I think Im gonna follow that mentality. ;) Enjoy, Terra haters! This is for you!!_

Not a sound could be heard. The Titans slowly backed away, making the circle larger as the moved back step by step. Gar was by Ravens side, a grin forming on his face. Terra backed away from the demon slowly, fear crossing her face like a black tide. Raven stood, her hair falling to her waist, her eyes glowing in the deepest red. She had wanted to do this for a long time, to make Terra pay for the cruel things she had done. She grinned and raised a hand. Long, purple fingernails erupted from her fingertips, sharp as a knife. Terra whimpered almost silently.

"Please, please have mercy on me Raven!" She cried, slipping backwards onto her backside. "You wouldn't kill me, would you? Not a friend?"

Ravens grin dissappeared. It was replaced with a look of pure hatred.

"Why on earth shouldn't I just kill you now, Terra? You just tried to crush me, to kill me. What makes you any different than I?" She growled, rising into the air. Garfield kept his eyes in Terra, his grin growing more evil by the second.

"You know what Terra? Im not like you at all. I dont think I will kill you." Raven yelled. She was floating in a sea of black cloud, her hood pulled down over her head, encasing the top of her face in shadow. Only the four, glowing red eyes could be seen. Terra sighed in releif, but Raven raised a hand in the air. Terra was lifted, screaming, into the air.

"No, I won't kill you. That'd be far too nice of me."

She flung Terra to the ground. Terra hit it with a thud, then her eyes started glowing yellow. She lifted herself in the air on a large rock. Raven flew towards her super fast and detroyed the rock with one punch. Terra fell again, hitting the pavement with a sickening crunch. Screaming, she cradled her broken elbow.

"There will be none of that, Terra. Just accept your punishment."

Raven flew towards her leaving a trail of smoke behind her. She flew up to Terras face and scratched her with her new elongated fingernails. They left four deep cuts running down Terras flawless skin. She cried out, catching the blood running down her face in her hands. Raven stood over her, laughing.

"Not this time, witch." Terra muttered and kicked out her leg. She caught Raven behind the knees and Raven fell. She quickly stood but Terra managed to punch her down again with her good arm.

"Ha! Im winning! Im gonna win!! You're pathetic!!" Terra cried. Raven looked up at her, concealing a smile. She had to let Terra get some punches in or Raven would be just as bad as her. And as evil as Ravens mind had become, she was determined to keep her heart pure.

Raven laughed suddenly and grabbed Terras ankle, twisting it forcefully. A large snap filled the air and Terra fell. She cried on the floor as Raven stood above her.

"You are truly the pathetic being, Terra. You beat me when I was unprepared. You bombarded my mind with threats and hatred when I had done nothing to you. You clung to Garfield like he was a trophy, ignoring what he wanted, only thinking of yourself. I dont think even the fires of hell will accept you, you are disgusting."

Raven bound her in black magic and brought her hands together. The magic constricted Terra, crushing her. She screamed in pain, begging for mercy. Raven heard two snaps. _There go some of her ribs....I think thats enough._ She released her, sobbing, onto the ground. "You will hurt Garfield no more Terra. He does not love you."

Terra lay on the floor, the pain of her many broken bones flooding her body, the pain of being defeated hurting ten times more. She had lost against the fucking WITCH!! Gar wouldn't like her anymore now!! She watched him smile at Raven and grew insanely jealous. _He never looked at ME like that!! Why her?! Whats so great about HER!?!?!_ Terra lifted herself slowly into a sitting position.

"You're wrong, Raven. He loves me. He told me so. He doesn't love you, no-one does. You're going to die alone, friendless and hated. And, when my foot heals, Im going to dance on your grave."

Raven watched her and sighed at this pitiful speech. She was in denial. She wouldn't accept that she had lost. Raven walked over and knelt down.

"You are a cruel, evil woman, Terra. You dont deserve the gift of life. However, life is not mine to control, and therefore it is not mine to take. I want to make you suffer like you made me, but no good will come of it. So I offer you a choice."

Terra looked at her angrily. The witch is **bargaining**?!?!? She watched Garfield walk to the Titans. He knew to stay away when Raven was cutting a deal. Because almost all those she bargained with didnt take the deal. And it was NOT pretty when that happened.

Raven watched her. She wanted to cut her, slice her, watch her she had hurt Terra enough. She was not one to hurt someone who was defenceless, despite Terras love of the style. She had satisfied her rage, now she was to offer Terra the chance to escape. She wouldn't fully take it, Raven knew that, but her heart was too pure to refuse Terra the choice.

"Ok, Im listening." Terra finally said. Raven very quickly scanned Terras mind.

_...................._

Blank. Good, she wasn't plotting. "Ok Terra, this is a simple choice. I can heal you here and now, remove any physical pain. But if I do that, you would have to leave. Leave the city, leave the country, get as far away as possible. For I will not hold back if we meet again. Thats your first option. Your second is to continue to be stubborn and turn the offer down. If you do that, I may end up killing you. Which do you choose?" Raven said very carefully.

The Titans all watched in shocked anger. Raven was going to heal her?!? If Terra said yes, she would be completely ok!! Garfield watched most anguished of all. He wanted Raven to remove Terra from his life forever, so that there was no-one in the way of the two of them finally being together. His heart was screaming out for her, how could she not hear it? He willed her to read his mind, to know that this was destroying him. Terra had to pay!

"Fine, Raven. Heal me and I'll leave." Terra muttered, head bowed. Raven smirked. _Its all going to plan..._ she thought. She placed her glowing hands on Terra and in an instant, she was ok. Terra remained knelt on the floor. Raven walked slowly to the other Titans, her back to Terra. Gar ran up to her and wrapped her in his arms. They enjoyed the embrace, the warmth and smell of the one they loved. Garfield whispered into Ravens ear.

"Why did you heal her? Shes not going to leave us alone." He hugged her tighter, never wanting to let go again. His dark angel was back in his arms. He sighed contentedly and stroked her beautiful hair. Four senses satisfied. He could see, hear, touch and smell her. Only one left...

Raven looked up at him and he saw she still had four glowing eyes. He looked at her, deeply confused. _Why are you still in your dark form? Whats going on?_

Raven laughed and turned. She saw Terra rising to her feet, glaring at the two of them. _Any second now..._ she thought and turned back to Gar. She raised her voice loud enough for the Titans to hear.

"I wasn't the only one Terra hurt. So why should I be the only one to get revenge? I know shes going to attack me. I always knew she would. Now someone else can take their vengeance on her, I have had my fill."

At her last words, a rock smacked her in the back of the head. She smiled and felt the back of her head. Blood.

Terra was floating on a boulder, her eyes yellow and her smile wide. "You stupid bitch!! You're gonna die!!!" She began flinging rocks towards Raven. She laughed and blocked them all.

"You'll never change, will you?" Raven yelled, shielding herself and the others from the rocks.

Beast Boy stared at the back of Ravens head. The blood was flowing down her neck. He felt his teeth grind together and his heart beat quickened. The people he loved always got hurt. He was never there to help them, they always got hurt right in front of him. It was his fault his parents had drowned. It was his fault Terra had been brought back and hurt all his friends. And it was his fault the love of his life was bleeding.

It was always his fault. And now its time for that to end.

He felt his anger taking conrtol of him, taking over every cell in his body. His teeth grew sharper and his muscles grew larger. He felt his soul turning black with pure hatred. And he felt the primal thought rush into his head, the thought of the demon beast he was now turning into.

_**Protect Raven.**_

He screamed out and dropped to the floor. Terra stopped her assault and tried to rush to him. Raven blocked her with her sheild. She smiled at her, her four eyes narrowing. "I think Garfield wants a word with you, Terra." She said and she dropped the shield. Terra screamed and tried to fly back but Raven held her in place.

Gar had become the Beast. He was a huge bulking mass, his teeth sharp as razors, his arms the size of stop signs. He was breathing hevily, staring at Terra. He stood, a green demonic monster, hatred filling his eyes. He wanted to rip, to tear. He wanted to hurt Terra for hurting Raven. He looked over to Raven, asking silently for her approval. He wouldn't touch Terra if it wasn't what Raven wanted.

She smiled at him and he felt his heart sing. Her smile was so beautiful, so calming. She nodded slowly and the Beast's mouth formed a grin. Now it was time for Beast Boy to be Ravens hero, to save her from this evil woman.

Terra shrieked as the Beast rushed towards her, bounding angrily ready to attack.

_HAHA! Another cliffie!!!_

_I know Raven didn't do that much, I wanted her more evil. But then I remembered that Raven is scared of becoming evil, of her heart turning black. So I included the mercy to show shes not the same as Terra, not as evil._

_Beast Boy, however, is NOT afraid of becoming evil. So the next chapter should have Terra taking more of a beating! Hope you liked it, R+R, luv y'all and snootchie bootchies!!_


	10. Love and Loss

_Ok, I appreciate this was a long break. But I had my live sound ops test coming up and I had to really buckle down to get that sorted. Trust me, hooking up a PA system is a little harder when all you've got running in your head is diferent ways for beast boy to kill terra! ;)_

_Anyway, the test is done, I passed, and Im ready for the ultimate in rated T Terra Bashing!! So here we goooo!_

The Beast leapt towards Terra, bounding to where she floated on her boulder. He stared at the pitiful fear filling her face and felt like laughing; she would have no mercy if Raven had been that scared. He ran towards her, gathering speed with every bound he took. She stood dead still on her rock, paralyzed by her fear of the monstrosity coming towards her.

_Only two more leaps now......just one more and shes mine.....this is it!!...._

The Beast grinned and leapt towards her, reaching out for her with his bulking forearms. Terra shrieked and knelt down, praying he would miss and fly over her, praying he would have mercy. Her prayers went unanswered as she felt a set of razor sharp claws digging into her stomach, pulling her roughly off the boulder and onto the floor. She looked up and saw a pair of beautiful emerald eyes, glowing with a lust for vengeance.

_Gotcha!_

Terra shrieked as the claws pierced her skin, drawing blood. The pain shot through her, white hot as the burn of a thousand suns. The Beast grinned down, watching the blood flow down her side in small scarlet waterfalls. He felt his bloodlust intensify, enjoying the satisfaction of watching this evil woman suffer.

The Beast pushed his claws further into her skin, dragging them downwards slowly. The cuts on Terras stomach began to widen, each a red, toothless grin on her side. She shrieked in pain and tears began flowing from her eyes. She had never known a pain so intense.

"Please...please, no more..." Terra whimpered, feeling herself becoming weaker and weaker, the world starting to fade to black. The Beast withdrew his claws, only to lift her into the air, both arms digging their claws into her back.

The Beast grinned. Terra had hurt his precious Raven, had made her suffer emotionally, physically and mentally. Why should he be merciful now? What had she done to deserve yet ANOTHER chance? He dug his claws into her back, his grin growing ever wider as she screamed.

"Enough."

The Beast whirled round to stare at Raven. She was standing with the other Titans, who were staring at him in horror. Raven wore no such look, her face was emotionless. She was holding up her hand, a clear signal. Stop.

The Beast dropped Terra onto the floor. She lay there, bleeding, beaten and pain stricken. She sobbed softly to herself on the floor, clutching her wounds in an attempt to stop the bloodflow. Her physical pain was not the only cause for her tears.

_He really doesn't love me, he loves her. Theres no point. No point to anything I've said and done. Now Im going to die and there was no fucking point in the first place._

The Beast walked to the titans and knelt down. His body began growing smaller, less veiny and generally more human. When he stood back up, he was back to good old Garfield Logan. He walked over to Raven, confusion etched into his face.

"Why did you stop me? After everything shes done? The amount of times shes betrayed us? Why didn't you let me finish her?" He said, his anger evident under his controlled voice. He looked at Ravens eyes and saw they were no longer red and there were only two. They were her simple, perfect, amythest eyes. He gazed into them, momentarily forgetting his hatred and bloodlust.

"Garfield, I could net let you have her murder on your conscience. She may be cruel, manipulative and self centred, but she is still a human being. So we should not take her life. If we do, we are no better than her."

Gar sighed and looked down. She was right. She was always right when it came to these things. He turned his head slightly and watched Terra crying and cradling her wounds.

_She may be one evil son-of-a-bitch, but we shouldnt stoop to her level._

Slowly the titans walked forward. They circled Terra and simply watched her sobbing on the floor. Bart, Tim and Cyborg stared pointedly away from her, only glancing now and then at her suffering. M'Gan and Cassie were merely watching her bleed, not a trace of pity or sympathy in their eyes. Eddie and Rose were holding each others hands, clearly annoyed that Terra had gotten off so lightly.

Garfield and Raven stood above her, watching the woman who'd made them both so unhappy whimper and bleed on the floor, a shadow of her former, dominant self. There would be no more sympathy, no more chances. She was to be left to suffer like she'd made others suffer. She would feel their pain.

"We cant just leave her like this. She'll bleed to death." Gar muttered. Raven nodded slowly and knelt down. Terra curled up tighter in her protective ball, terrified that more pain was on the way. Raven felt a twinge of pity pass through her but she ignored it.

"Terra, we can't let you carry on like this. Im sorry." Raven stood up and began chanting, her eyes turning white. Terra looked up and screamed.

_Shes gonna kill me! Oh dear sweet gods, Ravens gonna kill me!!_

She sheilded her eyes and felt herself becoming cold. Her arms refused to budge from her face and her legs ramined curled up to her stomach. Her wounds ceased to leak life blood and the world suddenly became dark. Terra tried to scream but no sound escaped. All she felt was a suffocating coldness spreading across her, leaving her immobile and mute. And she knew exactly what had happened.

The Titans looked down at what lay before them. Gone was the manipulative bitch who had tried to kill one friend and enslave the heart of another. Gone was the woman who had been saved over and over and had offered only hatred as a prize. Gone was Tara Markov. Gone was Terra.

In her place was a statue of a girl, crying silently forever on the floor.

Raven looked at her before sighing. She waved her hand and the statue was mounted on a stone pedestal. Beneath the forever crying stone girl was a small plaque.

"Here lies a woman who underestimated the power of love. May she forever dwell on her mistake."

_**I know its not my best work, but I've been majorly distracted lately. Final chapter coming very soon, probably an epilogue. Thanks for reading and review if you feel like it. Im just glad you read it. ^_^**_


	11. Epilogue: Forever screaming

_Sorry the ending was a really anti climactic. The problem is I had a choice of three ways to end this: sees the error of her ways (yeah, right!!), 2. Rae, Gar or the Titans kill her, which would be totally wrong of them IMO. 3. Statue. Eternal darkness and silence for what shes done. Works for me. ;) But I decided I'd add this epilogue to let you guys know she didnt get off that lightly._

_Anyway, Sorry it took so long, I started a beetlejuice/TT crossover fic and almost forgot about this one. My bad!_

A cold, dark night lay before them. The moon shone full, peeking through the clouds to bathe what it saw in pale silver light. The trees stood bare, their carved wooden trunks becoming mere shadows against the night sky. In this beautiful, dark setting, two lovers were sitting in a field, staring at the stars.

The woman had beautiful violet hair, amythest eyes and pale skin illuminated by the moons gentle gaze. The gem on her head twinkled and shone like a beacon for the great mind beneath it. The man was emerald green with thick bushy hair. His eyes were deep and shining with moonlit jade. He had his arms wrapped protectively around the woman as they gazed up into the night sky.

Garfield and Raven lay in the field for hours, merely watching the night sky. They contemplated what they were about to do, neither knowing whether to be jubilant or guilty for what needed to be done.

"Raven, is this the only way?" Gar muttered. Raven looked up at him, pity filling her eyes.

"Garfield, I realise this is a fate worse than death. But we cannot risk her ever being brought back. She is violent, uncaring of others and blinded by her own wants and needs. She'll never change." Raven dropped her voice and whispered, "She'll never be the girl you loved."

Gars ears picked it up and he turned Ravens head to face him. He smiled at her and leaned in closer. Ravens eyes fluttered closed and she felt his breath against her mouth. He paused, his lips barely brushing against hers, to whisper "Theres only one girl I've ever truly loved. And thats you."

He pressed his lips against hers gently, feeling the fire and warmth he had been longing for for so long. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. They say locked in the embrace for as long as their lungs would allow. Gar only pulled back enough to rest his forehead against hers, breathing deeply.

"I love you so much, Raven." He sighed. She smiled lightly.

"I love you too Garfield. Now lets go deal with Terra."

The pair walked away, hand in hand, towards the cave that held the forever crying homewrecker.

* * *

The cave was just as dark and cold as it had been before the whole tragic mess began. The spiders no longer weaved their webs around the statue, choosing to make their homes in the corners of the cave. Raven and Garfield walked towards the statue.

Raven held out her hands and her eyes began to glow. She looked one last time at the statue and whispered almost silently.

"Im sorry."

In an instant, the statue was engulfed in black energy and exploded. Unlike before, no girl stood smiling in the aftermath. All that was left of Terra was a collection of stone body parts.

Garfield walked up to her and placed a hand on Ravens shoulder. She clutched her head, trying to ignore the screams.

"Is she....?"

"Still alive? Yes. Now she will feel the pain of being blasted apart until the end of time." Raven muttered. She took Garfields hand in hers and he squeezed it reassuringly.

"It was the only way, Rae. Lets go home."

The pair walked out of the cave and flew into the night, leaving the forever screaming remains of Tara Markov in the cave and out of their lives forever.

_OK done. Sorry if it sucks, im tired as I type this lol. Please review and thanks for reading! Mwah._


End file.
